


To be or not to be a Temmie!

by BrightestOfCrayons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestOfCrayons/pseuds/BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: You have lived several lives from short to full in the past, it shouldn't surprise you as much as it does that you're a monster now, living underground in one of the many fictional universes you recall obsessing over in the past.You are now a Temmie monster named Temmie, a creature that is said to have descended from the mighty dragon. You grew up in a small, nearly hidden village located in the region of Waterfall, a place called Temmie village. It is here you've lived up to your late teens peacefully before your parents sent you off to college in the inner city. In the city, you learned about the rich cultures of varying ethnicities which differ from your own, it was there you learned the varying languages monsters can speak. And You've done your parents proud, returning home from college with a Master's degree in computer science. Not even a month later, you earned a spot working in Hotland's largest laboratory maintaining the computers and creating software surrounding the core. A job you've had for five years, but when everybody forgot who Gaster is...





	To be or not to be a Temmie!

But when everybody forgot who Gaster is...

Well, that's just it, you weren't sure what to think, still aren't to this day. You remember the oddball skulking around awkwardly from one project to the next, usually hunched over or curled into himself at random desks around the top floor looking at something really stupid or work-related on his laptop. 

If his shoulders were shaking violently, he was not having a silent seizer but just laughing really hard.

He'd make horrible science puns in wingdings at people whenever he got the chance, puns that not many could grasp. Hell, most of them were beyond even your understanding and you've lived quite a few lives.

You remember how easily excited he could get over the smallest things, like Splenda packets. Yes, Splenda packets. Ever since someone found an untouched box of the stuff at the dump, Gaster made it one of his top priorities to replicate the stuff and produce it in mass for underground populace, and Gaster just can't get enough of the sweet poison. You've seen him drown his tea in it all the way to the top of his mug. His fellow co-workers, yourself included would wrinkle your noses out of distaste seeing him do that. He didn't really care. In fact, you think he found your reactions amusing because he'd just laugh, signing out in dings. 'Mmmmm, cancer.' 

You remember the purple shine in his eyes akin to stars when strange orange butterflies with razor sharp wings landed on the glowing yellow honeysuckles growing around windowsill of each room on the top floor. Now keep in mind, these butterflies not only have the temperament of above-ground Japanese hornets but they were also the size of Japanese hornets. Did you mention they were always on fire? These were fire elemental bugs, apparently, and one of the most horrific magical things you've ever come across in all your lifetimes. They were called, Spitfires Butterflies. The bugs never bothered Gaster, though, because he had somehow created a light sedative that made these horrible things completely docile if coated on the open windowpanes. 

You remember him having accidentally spilled a large amount of the sedative on himself once. He'd been walking around with butterflies perched on the top of his skull and shoulders for days. It was pretty funny.

You remember the way he made lewd gestures with the holes in his hands at people he did not like whenever he wanted them to go away and wasn't exactly sure how. For an intelligent man, he really wasn't that smart, you think.

 

You remember both his children Sans and Papyrus, Sans who worked directly under Gaster, sometimes doing what you do, while sweet lovable Papyrus visited quite often to drop off boxed lunches for his family. Because he was the son of the Royal scientist, he had permission to leave school for a time to do this.

Papyrus always prepared some of the saddest, coldest spaghetti dishes. Gaster would always, and shamelessly toss each one into the garbage the moment his youngest son wasn't looking. in front of anyone who just so happened to bare witness. Everyone, yourself included was far too polite to say anything to the younger skeleton out of fear of crushing the youngster's heart. It never stopped you all from glaring at the eccentric scientist, as you could do little else. 

However, while everyone remained silent on the subject, you took it upon yourself to do what little you could. You remember spending days off from work filling a beautiful leather bound book full of recipes you remember from all the lives you lived revolving around Italian dishes, mostly pasta dishes. You remember approaching the eight-year-old with it, telling him that you couldn't help but notice how he brought his family lunch every day, which was a great responsibility to have kept up with all this time and you applauded him for doing such a good job. The boy beamed at you, declaring rather loudly and sounding oddly enough like Skeletor on helium, that no task was too great for the great Papyrus. 

You nodded, agreeing with him entirely, pulling the book you made from your lab coat right around then, gaining his attention. He asked what it was, and you explained it was a book full of delicious Italian food recipes, and that you wanted him to have it. 

Papyrus accepted the book with a big smile, his eyes twinkling often like Gaster's did whenever he was delighted and thanked you kindly. You told him to think nothing of it, adding that pasta connoisseurs had to stick together in the name of fine dining!

After a few weeks, Gaster no longer tossed out the food Papyrus made him for lunch. He actually ate it! The whole thing! It warmed your heart, seeing Papyrus expression when his father dug into each dish with gusto. Not too long after that Sans started eating his lunches too, and he started to smile at you more frequently with a knowing, yet warm look in those white feint pinpricks of his eyes. 

Gaster eventually caught on to why his son's culinary skills were improving and started bugging you for more recipes he could pass on. You never once refused his requests, no matter how sudden his appearance was. This was all for Papyrus, after all. So with fond smile you would jot something down and give it to the bubbly weirdo, watching him skip down the hall with the enthusiasm of a Disney Princess. The man was like a child, you swear. A big goofy child who didn't say please or thank you, though with his status you don't think he needed to nor did anyone mind. You sure as hell didn't.

You remember wondering who the hell would want to procreate with Gaster after spending enough time with him, wondering what the woman who beds the mad scientist had to be like. Probably extremely naive and kind, because how else could anyone explain the sweet cinnamon roll that is Papyrus? When Gaster is, well, Gaster...You found out the man didn't have children but cloned himself long before you arrived twice to see if he could. Well, he could, and as a result, he got both skeletal brothers who labeled him father as he deemed them his sons. Gaster used his own bone marrow, too. It explained the holes in his hands. 

 

You remember finding all of this out from Papyrus when you asked him, and receiving an answer, but only when he deemed you worthy enough to share such personal information with. You remember wording the question differently back then because not only was he too young to understand half of what you told him, but you did not want to hurt the boy's feelings. 

All you had to do was put up with him and genuinely enjoy his company for a year. Not many did, and you're sure it had something to do with the high volume in which he spoke and the majority of everyone around him being part animal with acute hearing. It's never really stopped you from enjoying his company, though, maybe because you were already partially deaf in your left ear and had litters upon litters of tiny Temmie monster nieces and nephews. Either way, you find Papyrus to be a downright adorable boy. He was an endearing character in the game and even more so face to face. 

 

Sans at some point, stopped smiling at you. You don't know when the glaring started. He began avoiding you at some point too, when he used to acknowledge you like everyone else. With a somewhat friendly smile and some small talk with the occasional pun, a pun that everybody groaned at after hearing it for the hundredth time. That warm look reserved only for you, gone. You wonder what changed?

But then you think it's because Papyrus has taken a shine to you, scratch that. You know that's what it is. Probably. It was all very timely, whenever Sans started to give you the cold shoulder. It was the day Papyrus started paying YOU friendly visits with orange-tinted cheekbones and a lunch box, instead of just Sans and Gaster with what could best be described as friendly family familiarity.

 

Gaster made a habit of laughing silently at you at some point after Sans started to give you the third degree, an unprofessional turn for the worst. He'd often trip you, and put obstacles in your way using those damn powers of his. You wanted to know where all this hostility was coming from after the third fall. So you asked Gaster about it. The man just signed that it seemed Papyrus had developed a crush on you and that Sans wasn't too happy about that. You would have laughed along with Gaster, Had Papyrus trailed after someone else like a little lovesick puppy with an overprotective big brother. But this is happening to you.

You made it very clear to Sans the next day that he was being stupid, that you spoke with Gaster about the whole thing and found out why he was acting like a petulant child. Sans just flushed angrily and brushed passed you, unquestionably embarrassed and without a thing to say in his defense. You couldn't help but cross your arms, a bit miffed at his issue with you. Hostility over this?! 

After that last encounter, Sans calmed down somewhat but he still made it clear that he didn't like you or trust you around his brother which was ridiculous. It got to the point that even Gaster was getting a little tired of it all. 

During lunch one evening, the Royal oddball caught you stabbing your salad a bit too forcefully in the cafeteria, and decided to sit beside you. You weren't ready, nor were you expecting his long lanky arm folding around your shoulder. How he leaned in, raising his hand to sign out in dings that Sans was now jealous that his little brother was talking about how cool you are and that he himself happened to agree. The chaste kiss on the side of your lips that followed made you drop your fork, your face lighting up like a tomato. You were about to ask what the big idea was until you noticed Sans glaring at you with pitch black eyes across the room. Gaster released you from his hold, his shoulders shaking violently as he hopped up from the table and bolted from the room with purple tinted cheeks. Sans hot on his trail.

It took you a few days to realize that Gaster only kissed you to antagonize Sans so his son would unleash some of that angst on him. You didn't understand why Gaster would want to shoulder the burden with you like that when he didn't do anything for anyone, not unless they were dying or he needed to create something big to help Monsterkind as a whole. But then it hit you. Your friends. Something you never saw as a possibility, before. Why else would he help you?

As expected, Sans started to harass Gaster but in more subtle ways from knocking over a pencil holder on his desk with his elbow to pretending he didn't catch something Gaster said. He even gave the man cold tea without an ounce of Splenda in it. It built up like that for about a month and got worse with each passing day, and not once did Gaster complain. Watching from a distance, your patience was spread very thin. You chose not to act at first because Gaster kissed you without your consent, but now you were fed up with how Sans was treating Gaster despite the Royal scientist. Even if he brought this treatment on himself. It shouldn't even be happening to either of you, Sans was nineteen for crying out loud! Just five years younger than you in this life. 

It wasn't like Gaster was any better, though, the more you thought about it. He started touching you more. Just subtle touches, like a hand on your shoulder here or his fingertips brushing past your arm there. Actions that we're making Sans hostility towards him skyrocket. You'd be lying if you said you weren't touched at what Gaster was trying to do for you. 

You remember asking Gaster what he was playing at after his fifteenth fall. He'd always sign to you the same thing. that he had a plan, and to trust him because that's what friends do. You remember sighing when he said that. Friends. You guess you really were friends, now. All that friendly chatter and just how often he sought you out. He's never done that with anyone else aside his family. 

You didn't like it but you decided to trust him, thinking nothing more about his reasoning for just about anything he does. You were actually a little relieved Gaster didn't actually see you as a potential love interest, though, and that he was just scheming. You developed the habit of rolling your eyes whenever Gaster began asking for your assistance numerous times with something in his office that he clearly didn't need any help with. It kinda threw you off after the third week when he began shutting the door behind you two. Something so small that made others come to their own wrong conclusions about what type of relationship the two of you had, and it spread. Like wildfire. And again, Gaster told you not to worry when you confronted him about these rumors. He just said he had a plan. You didn't know what in the underground this man was planning, but you just about had it. You told him as much, asking him why he couldn't just tell Sans to stop with the authority he had like a normal person. Gaster just ignored you with violently shaking shoulders. 

After a month of these office visits, you watched the Royal scientist rush behind his desk one day to pick up a small shoe box. Your interest was peaked when you watched him kneel in front of the door. He opened the box, revealing it's contents. It was filled with rocks and one roll of plastic wrap. His shoulders shook as he pulled out the plastic wrap, taking a long strip and sticking it across the door frame near the bottom. You tilted your head, about to ask what he was doing. But he had to slam the roll of plastic wrap noisily into the box, cutting you off with a startled yelp. He shut the lid and rose with a spring in his step. His look was one of complete concentration for about twelve seconds. He then proceeded to shake the box with the silliest look you've ever seen on his face. You couldn't help it, you laughed really hard, which probably made it seem like you were both doing something totally inappropriate in here to those outside when you thought about it later. Sans pulled open the door with a force, rushing inside, or well. He tried, but tripped over the plastic wrap, falling face first on the floor with a loud thud. You stared at Sans in shock, you wanted to laugh but you couldn't. It was just that funny. You still hid a smile behind your clipboard, though. 

You looked to Gaster. The box was nowhere to be seen as if it had vanished in this air. In his hand was a clipboard of his own, his look one of pure focus on the papers clipped to it. There was a pair of glasses propped up on his head, as he was flipping through the pages, his expression controlled and serious.

Oh man, Sans had been trolled, hard. You couldn't even find it in yourself to be mad at how he made the relationship between you both look just now, that was amazing. Sans looked flustered, a few Monsters passing by the door laughing at him from the hall. There was a brief silence. Gaster casually looked down at sans like he just noticed him and signed. 'Oh, Sans. How nice of you to drop by.'

Sans just laid there slack-jawed, though something akin to realization was slowly working its way across his face. Then after a minute, San's attempted to rise. Keyword attempted and slowly. His eyes void of his usual white glowing pinpricks. Oh, he was mad. Abruptly, Gaster dropped the clipboard and showing off an impressive feat of athleticism, pushed down on San's head, Leapfrogging over his son. The young adult ate the tufted carpet. Gaster's long legs nearly went above his head during his leap, as he then wooshed right on out the door. The back of his lab coat whipping the nape of Sans neck, hard. The sound making you wince. 

You were momentarily stunned, watching the Royal scientist bolt from the room, casually looking over his shoulder and winking at you. His shoulders shaking even more violently than before gesturing laughter. 'That's what you get for being a brat!' The man signed to his son, who was soon chasing after his father with a dark scowl. You remember standing there lost for words. You thought Gaster had this giant scheme, this amazing plan he was working on for that long duration of his torment when he was just trolling both you and sans. What an absolute dick hole...

You don't know what Gaster said to Sans after all was said and done, but he stopped acting like a brat. Ok, he still acted like a brat but in moderation. He even invited you to eat lunch with him Gaster and Papyrus. You didn't want to at first, you were still upset at Gaster for making everyone think you we're an Item. At Sans for being an ass, you told them as much and said no. But they just had to send Papyrus to you, and you could never ever say no to him. Those bastards were playing dirty...

So that is how your relationship shifted in just two years with the skeletal family, and you never thought you'd cherish such a friendly little gathering. Gatherings that were mostly just Gaster and Sans Riling up Papyrus with horrible puns as you scolded them for making the boy screech.

Sans didn't give you the cold shoulder anymore, but he did start pranking you, much to your annoyance, but nothing ever over the line.He continued to ignore whenever he could too. Your friendship with Gaster definitely grew stronger, though. Same with Papyrus and that was all that really mattered in your opinion. Gaster... became a really good friend. 

Like all good friends, he sometimes got on your nerves by pointing at you directly while laughing at random and when around Sans. He never signed to you why he'd do this, either. He just did it, as if he knew some big secret that you didn't know. You often thought he was laughing at your misfortune, having to put up with Sans and his pranks. That goofy bastard. The bastard who was now gone... The bastard who was replaced with a familiar, horrible, fat lizard you don't want to name right now. 

A fat dumpy lizard who forbade you as well as everyone else from entering the lower levels of the basement, and just a month after becoming the new royal scientist. Reasons you knew of and reported her for. Sadly, she found out about the report and rid the basement of evidence before the proper authorities arrived. 

After the royal guard did a thorough search of the lab, finding absolutely nothing, Alphys called you into her office and fired you. She had the decency to look ashamed of herself at least, as she did so. You remember cursing her loudly, claiming that Gaster might have been an eccentric goofy bastard, but he did good things for the underground. That he was a good guy, unlike who sat in his seat now. That Gaster didn't create flamboyant robot bodies for selfish ghosts, nor did he inject the chronically ill with determination, turning them into melting monstrosities with cannibalistic tendencies. 

 

You remember leaving a bewildered, flustered, and sobbing Alphys to the large office she didn't deserve with a loud slam of the door. You remember looking up to seeing Sans holding a box of your things not even ten feet from you after you. 

Nobody seemed to remember him, but his name was in the system so they all assumed he was a transfer. He approached you with a hollow stare, and you couldn't find it in yourself to be angered at him, just where it was rightfully targeted. IN THE ROOM BEHIND YOU, AT THE FAT YELLOW SHIT! 

The fat yellow shit who's asscheeks is no doubt hanging off both sides of the office chair that belonged to a skinnier giggly goof! But that is beside the point, Sans has always had a beef with you, probably wished you were gone every day. And now you were about to be out of his non-existent hair for good!

He was probably thrilled, he was probably going to say something nasty when he handed you your things pretending he didn't know you but was still outraged at you for the same reason everyone else was. 

You weren't expecting him to look at you the way he did that day... His eyes suddenly having that familiar warm shine to them, the same knowing look he gave you when he found out about the book you made Papyrus. Respect? Approval? Comfort? You couldn't tell which the skeleton felt more of no matter how hard you searched those eyes, but both emotions were there.

To think, after all this guy has put you through for childish reasons he should have been over a long time ago but allowed to fester...He told you that you would be missed, sounding as if he genuinely meant it. His grip lingering on the box, unwilling to let it go completely, and only for a few seconds when you moved to take it out of his hands.

The way he told you not to be a stranger. It was strange, but not an unwelcome encounter or reaction. Another strange thing that happened was that nobody seemed to remember Papyrus either, and for some reason, Papyrus didn't remember anyone but Sans. Everyone started to say the two brothers just sort of appeared one day.

 

But those rumors circling the brothers came much later, after you returned home, fuming. Your parents Temmie and Temmie unsure of how to really look at you with anything other than blatant disappointment or contempt. 

In fact, everyone started looking at you that way. You were known as that horrible monster who spread lies about the kind doctor Alphys, the innocent royal scientist who is treating their sick relatives with nothing but what they were ensured was the utmost care!

It angered you how easily they fell for her lies! She must have been growing extremely paranoid because everyone who worked in that laboratory was being let go, but gradually. Alphys claimed that she couldn't risk the health of the personel that worked there. Nobody questioned her but told her that they would always be happy to help.

You are pretty much shunned by all now. All except Sans. Sans and Mettaton. Both who chose to leave Hotland and move elsewhere, distancing themselves from the Royal scientist in their own ways for different reasons.

Sans was just let go one day, not long after you and never looked back. Mettaton? He probably knew what was going on in that lab, but with his new body, he can't really afford to skip a checkup or so he mentioned when talking about himself over the phone a few times. the robot is a shallow, narcissist ass hat who uses people. You don't know why Sans insisted you both exchange numbers, the robot never talked to you unless he wanted you to fix his hotel's computers. At least he paid you for it.

These two Monster's are the only contacts you have on your cell phone right now, aside from your parents who all but ignore your calls whenever you want to speak with them. They want you out of the house in a week, their dragon-like temperament making any encounter with them almost unbearable. Sans had texted you four weeks ago, claiming he could set you up with a place in Snowdin and even a job as a dishwasher at a place called Grillby's if you wanted it.

What will you do?


End file.
